User talk:RogalDorn
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 23:20, September 22, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Qwerty nation Qwerty nation is pretty much the same as Rogal Dorn except just an infobox, so I recommend merging the infobox content into Rogal Dorn and making Qwerty nation a redirect (replace content with: #REDIRECT Rogal Dorn). 20:29, Wednesday, 22 September 2010 (ET) this was my first wiki edit. i was more or less getting used to what to do and how to type in wiki format.--RogalDorn (talk • ) 02:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Rogal Dorn :Okay. If you want to test things, you can create a page such as User:RogalDorn/sandbox and do so there. Here are a few tips from what I fixed on your user page: *Any link to a page on this wiki can be done using the internal link syntax. For links that aren't just a page or section, you can use , which I can explain more if needed. *For external links, just put a space between the url and the text to display; putting a pipe will make the link not work. *You don't need to use underscores; the wiki puts them in automatically. *If you want to link to the page a file is on without showing the image itself, you can put a colon before it, like this: File:Recruitercorpsgold.png --> File:Recruitercorpsgold.png. *It looked like you were skipping from level 2 headings to level 4 headings. You only need to go one step at a time (i.e. add one equals sign to each side for each level down). Hope this helped, and feel free to ask if you have any questions. 10:42, Thursday, 23 September 2010 (ET) thank you so much you've been a tremendous help to me. i appreciate it. RogalDorn (talk • ) 14:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits If you are making multiple changes to a page, please try to do it in as few edits as possible. Making tons of small edits clogs up lists of changes and makes it harder to look through the page history. Happy editing, 09:45, Friday, 24 September 2010 (ET) oh is that what the "minor edit" button is for? so it won't show up on that page? RogalDorn (talk • ) 08:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, it still shows up. Minor edits are used to indicate that a change was superficial and does not need to be reviewed (see ). It's not as important here because this wiki is a lot smaller, but it is still useful for the same purpose. There are settings in to hide minor edits from Recent Changes pages, so they are still useful, but they will not be hidden from the page history. 10:12, Monday, 27 September 2010 (ET) Re: clear It makes whatever is below it display below all content above it. I used it on that page to make sure the Occupations heading was underneath the images, because previously the header was in the place the code put it in but the table was pushed down by the images. It's not necessary anymore since you put the images above the relevant text, so everything is in order now. (See also and , which put the content below them below everything floated left or right, respectively, above them.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:09, Tuesday, 14 December 2010 (ET) I HATE YOU AND YOUR COMMUNIST NPO CRONIES GO BACK TO RUSSIA YOU COMMUNIST!!! Noinclude/comments You don't need to use noinclude and comment tags () together. Just use comment tags to make things visible in the code but not when viewing the page. If you were basing that on what I did on the dogtags template, I only used noinclude there because it's a template. The comment wouldn't show up anyway unless the template was substituted, though. Noinclude just makes the stuff inside it not show up when a page is transcluded (which is usually indicated by as in templates). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:14, Friday, 31 December 2010 (ET)